Fire Emblem Knight of the wind
by Roy Havenstone
Summary: When Sonic breaches a gap in time space AGAIN and ends up in an unknown world, he must comply to the rules of this world or DIE. Meanwhile Tails heads off on an adventure of his own, without the help of his hero. Oh noes! Rated T for cursing/violence.
1. Prologue Ready, set, Huh?

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I thought it would be fun to combine my two favourtie videos game series and slam it into one big crazy story. Hope you all enjoy it. This is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle and constructive critisism only. I'm not going to improve on my writing skills with someone saying "You Suck".**

**Sonic and Fire Emblem are owned by SEGA - Sonic Team, and Nintendo - Intelligent Systems respectively **

Fire Emblem – The Knight of the Wind

Prologue - Ready, set, Huh?!!

He was rolling around at the speed of sound, He had places to go; he had to follow his rainbow.

Those words pounded through Sonic's head as he raced through his homeland of Mobius on yet another pointless adventure, which would most likely involve Eggman, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy and god knows how many other characters that were in his franchise now. Tails had told him that there was some sort of commotion going on in the Green Hill Zone (Yeah, because Eggman's plan there worked so well the last time), and that was Sonic's queue to run off and investigate. Tails had offered Sonic a ride in the Tornado but hey, why not just rush head long into danger without any back-up until Tails caught up with him. He liked it that way, and anyway he needed the exercise after the "Chilli-Dog Eat-A-Thon" last week. Boy was that a night to remember.

Sonic was just about to reach his destination, preparing for his no doubt DYNAMIC ENTRY, when all of a sudden his eyes were temporarily blinded by a flash of light. It filled up his entire vision and he would have tripped him over if he had been going faster. After about a second however it was gone.

Even though Sonic continued running through what looked like the entrance to the Green Hill Zone, his mind was racing along with him as to what that light was. Where exactly had it come from? Was that one of Eggman's new robots, an invisible robot that flashes you and then just runs off? Oh, whatever. Now wasn't the time to be lost in thought. He had to be for alert for "All those Eggman's robots!" (He'd never let Tails forget that line). But, wait a minute...there were no eggman's robots. Come to think of it, as Sonic slowed his pace, he realized that where he was didn't really look like the Green Hill Zone, where were the chequered rocks, the waterfalls, the spikes? It was just a vast expanse of green field, not the green hill zone at all. Dammit, he knew he should've taken that left turn at Albuquerque!

Coming to a complete halt now to assess the situation, he reached for his communicator from Sonic Chronicles to tell Tails that he might be a bit lost...only to find that he didn't have it. He was in such a rush to leave that he had forgot to bring it with him. Deciding just to retrace his steps back to Tail's workshop, he turned around – only to be greeted by even more empty plain. Even if it would be way off in the distance, considering how much ground he had covered, Tails's workshop was nowhere to be seen. He tried looking up into the sky to see Tails's tornado. Nothing.

Great. Just great. Here he was in a place he didn't recognize, no eggman to fight, and no Tails for back-up for giving him advice on what to do next. Talk about rushing head long into the danger without back-up. Come to think of it, this didn't look like anywhere on Mobius. Was it possible that he was still on the same planet?

Or was he in a different world? Well, it wouldn't be the first time that happened, thinking back to his adventures in Sonic X. Maybe it was chaos control that had set off the flash of light. Or maybe he'd been zapped into the world of the Ifrit like in Rivals 2. Sonic shuddered at the fought of having to face the horrors of that world AGAIN. All those times in the caotic inferno where he'd fallen into a lava pit. TORTURE! But looking around, he didn't see any distinct features of either Earth or of the world of the Ifrit. All he saw was a vast expanse green and the occasional stone ruin.

_It kinda reminds me of the world of King Arthur_, Sonic thought to himself. _Maybe the flash of light was another summoning and King Arthur's up to no good again. _

_If that's the case, then where the knights of the Underworld? Where's Caliburn? Where's Merlina? Where's that damn forth chaos emerald that Shadow talk's about so much?_

But these questions would have to be left unanswered for now, as Sonic spotted a castle off in the distance that was filled with a red glow, which he could only assume was from a fire within the castle gates. Gearing himself back into action, he set off at fast pace, preparing for a Sonic boost. He crossed over the top hill and-

"FIRE!!!!"

Sonic screeched to a halt as, at the command of the bellowing disembodied voice, a shower of arrows filled the sky and started to fall right where he was standing. Not the safest place to be in the world to be. Sonic made a mad attempt at avoiding all the arrows by retreating back to where he started, then he would move in for the kill. He managed to avoid most of the arrows, but one arrow pierced his left leg. But instead of the ring explosion he was expecting, an explosion of pain shot through his leg, one that he'd never felt before. And what was all the red stuff on his leg? Was that blood? From a kids video game character?!

_That's...just...CRAZY!!_ Sonic thought to himself. How ironic his words were considering what happens in his world can hardly be considered logical. Then Sonic remembered that he still had some ring energy left.

He called upon it... Nothing happed... Still nothing... He decided to stop.

Okay, seems as if being warped into this world had zapped his ring energy too. Or maybe he didn't have it. This definitely wasn't the world of King Arthur, or any Sonic-related world at any rate.

"CHARGE!!!"

Sonic heard the sound of hooves, which meant that a band of horses were headed his way. Once they came into his vision he noticed that there were carrying people on them. Probably more of those dougebags that fired those death arrows. Having a strong desire NOT to get skewered, he tried to get up, but instead of being able to run naturally even after taking damage, as he was used to, his running ability was hugely impaired by his leg wound.

"What kinda crazy old world is this?! I get hurt once and all of a sudden I become a freakin' cripple" Sonic said out loud in his frustration. His ranting was cut short however by a deafening sound which Sonic identified as a bellow a blow-horn. Looking up, he realized, from the opposite direction from where the Archers from Hell had come from, more people on horseback, trapping him between the two armies of horsemen.

Trapped in a world with no Tails, no Eggman, no rings, no communication, an injured leg and armies on both sides of him, ready to cut him to ribbons. How could Sonic best describe his situation?

"I believe the phrase is "Royally screwed"" he thought to himself, as both sides charged at full speed.


	2. Chapter 1 The Sage of Darkness

**Author's note: I believe a little explanation is required here. Last time Sonic landed into the world of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. This battle takes place before the prologue, and involves the armies of Altea (led by Marth's father Cornelius) and Gra, and the army of Doluna . How he got there will be explained in due course. Now for another chapter for you all. Enjoy! **

**P.S. Please remember to review the story and tell me how I can improve. **

**Sonic and Fire Emblem are owned by SEGA - Sonic Team, and Nintendo - Intelligent Systems respectively**

Chapter one - Sage of Darkness

I was clear that Sonic would get no sympathy from the two armies as they charged on, their numbers massive in comparison to the knights of the underworld. Numerous questions raced through Sonic's head:

"What had they started shooting at me for?" "What are they charging at me for?" "What have I done wrong this time?" "When am I going to stop asking stupid questions and get the hell outta here?"

Then it occurred to Sonic that, while his running, quickstep and drift would be impaired due to his injured leg, he could still use his spin dash and homing attack to escape. Deciding to get his own back on those archers that had done his leg in, Sonic charged up his spin dash and blasted through the front lines of the army, jumping up and striking as many knights as possible. Sonic had fined tuned his homing attack to pierce through even the thickest armour of Eggman's army of robots and weapons of mass destruction. It had served him against evil genies, aliens, GUN soldiers, and several dark gods. These horse-boys didn't stand a chance.

Sonic pounded through the front line, the archers losing balance and falling like skittles and Sonic was one pissed off bowling ball.

"AAH!!" "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!!" "HOLD FAST, MEN OF ALTEA!!" "SOMEONE STOP IT!" "DON'T LET IT DESTABILISE OUR FRONT LINE!!"

"Too late" Sonic thought to himself. Once he was satisfied with the chaos he had caused, he broke off from the conflict and rushed out of sight. He eventually stopped at a small forest, where he could survey the battle that was apparently taking place and that he had apparently stumbled onto. The battlefield consisted of three armies: The army that had attacked him, who called themselves men of Altea and which was now in shambles thanks to him, was garbed in white-blue armour. At there rear was an army garbed in red that Sonic could only assume was helping the so-called Altean army. Facing them was a huge army garbed in grey and consisted of not just regular soldiers, but dragons.

"Maybe this really is the world of King Arthur if there are dragons here." Sonic thought to himself "That or somewhere similar to it". But then he saw something that definitely wasn't from King's Arthur's world or any other he'd been in before. Looking up into the sky, he saw horses. They were flying. And they had wings.

"What! Since when do horses have wings! What kinda drugged up world have I been dropped into this time!" said the blue hedgehog in running shoes who came from a world of talking animals glowing emeralds.

Before Sonic could catch the irony in his statement, something else caught Sonic's attention: another blinding flash of light. Sonic's heart leaped: Maybe this flash of light would take him back to his own world. Or then again maybe it would take him to another, even more screwed up world. But when the light subsided, he found that he was still in the same world. He also noticed that the light had originated from the exact place where he had entered this world; right in the middle of the battlefield, which had now changed quite a lot.

The entire middle section of the grey army had vanished into thin air, leaving the left and right flanks in complete disarray. Meanwhile the Altean army was starting to regroup and fall back.

"What the hell?" Sonic said to himself out loud "Did they all get zapped out of there by that light? If that's the case, then maybe it is chaos control. Our they all in my world now?" These questions hung heavy in Sonic's head, wondering what device could cause chaos control to activate in on specific place. "Oh, god. Eggman, what are you up to this ti-"

Before he could finish, a movement from behind him caught his attention. He spun around and there, standing in front of him, was a small, shadowy figure garbed in a long, tattered, almost rag-like cloak.

"Oh, do please continue" said the...thing, whatever it was, "I would very much like to know what has happened to my minions."

It looked almost like a zombie with it's scabbed grey skin, it's claw-like hands and it's pupil-less eyes. It gave off a dark, murderous vibe and as it stood there, it felt like it was draining all the warmth out of air. This was a far more threatening villain than Eggman, Metal Sonic or King Arthur, but was it more powerful than them? That was something Sonic didn't want to find out. Standing around him were a group of men whose faces were covered up by hoods. Obviously more of his "minions".

"Well excuuuse me!" Sonic protested, "What's the big idea, sneaking up behind me like that. And what do you mean your minions? Are you leading that grey army?"

"Humph, such insolence! Take heed of who speak to with such lack of manners! I am Garnef: Sage of Darkness, emperor of the Khadein and soon to be ruler of this world!"

"Khadein, huh? Is that the grey army down there's called?" Sonic queried.

"No. That is the army Doluna, the puppet of my will. Soon they will crush the insects of Altea, and the kingdom of the great Anri will be no more!"

"Khadein? Doluna? Altea? Anri? Too many weird names!" Sonic thought to himself. His head was spinning faster than he could run, and that was saying something. "Maybe it's time to escape from this madness. But some thing's wrong"

"So if you're leading this army...donuta or whatever it is, then that would make Altea the good-guys. Then why did they shoot at me."

Garnef chuckled to himself. It was a horrid sound, like thunder, rumbling in the distance. "So naive, still bound to the conceptof "good-guy" and "bad-guy". But nonetheless, I will answer your question. Those knights raised their arrows at you in a futile attempt to defend their kingdom, thinking that you had sided with Doluna. And now thanks to you, they perish on the battlefield. Look upon it, and despair."

Sonic complied, looking back to the battlefield, to see another drastic change to the battlefield: The red army had charged on the Altean army, wiping out a good section of the army, and those left were retreating in all directions. If what Garnef said was true, then the good-guys had all but been wiped out, and Sonic shared responsibility for it.

"Damn, as Shadow would put it." Sonic thought to himself, but now wasn't the time for a guilt trip. He had to get out here, and fast. That was his speciality after all.

"What you see now", said Garnef behind his back, "is the army of Gra betraying its closest ally, all for the glory of my magnificent empire. You see, given the right incentives, anyone can bend to my will, as will you, spiky blue knight. You've done well in humbling the already crippled Altean knights, but you've also been responsible for the loss of my minions. You may atone for that sin through servitude to me."

"Magnificent empire, huh? I know a guy who wants to build one of those, and I've stopped him one of two times, and I'll do the same to you. But first, I'm outta here!"

Sonic charged up his spin dash and rocketed out of the woods when-

WHAM!!!

Sonic bounced off what seemed to be an invisible barrier, blocking his way forward. He turned to face Garnef, who gave his horrid chuckle again.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." he leered, "This woodland is sealed off by my magic. Only I decide who enters and exits. Besides, you have a meeting with the king of Altea, who I've given passage into this place!"

As Sonic looked on across the battlefield, he noticed a Knight in silver armour part ways with a red knight, a grave look upon his face, as he headed back to the smoking castle. The Silver knight, which Sonic assumed was the Altean king that Garnef spoke of, rode towards the woodland alone.

Sonic's heart sank. If the Altean king fell into Garnef's magic seal, he doubted it would mean good news for either of them.


End file.
